In The Same Place
by helloitsnanaa
Summary: [Remake] The same sky, the same time, at the same place. Now you're probably meeting a different love, different person. / Noren / JenoxRenjun


In The Same Place

Noren/Jenren

 _The same time, the same sky, at the same place. Now you're probably meeting a different love, a different person._

 ** _-In The Same Place-_**

Kita berjalan di suatu tempat dan secara tidak sengaja kita mendengar sebuah lagu. Kau memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat kencan kita. Tempat ini sangat bagus dan romantis sekali. Kau memang tepat untuk memilih tempat kencan. Kau memelukku dengan hangat, kau tersenyum kepadaku, kau mencumbuku, kau mencintaiku. Aku senang sekali. Aku beruntung mendapatkan lelaki sepertimu.

Kita memakan permen kapas bersama. Kau memilih permen kapas berwarna biru dan aku memilih permen kapas berwarna merah muda. Kau suka mencium bibirku setelah kita memakan permen kapas ini. Aku sangat menyukainya, dan itu sangatlah manis. Setelah itu kau mengantarku pulang tepat jam delapan malam. Kau suka sekali mengantarku pulang jam delapan malam. Dia bilang bahwa anak manis tidak boleh tidur malam-malam. Dia juga suka menggodaku seperti ini dan aku akan mengerucutkan bibirku dan berjalan duluan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakiku.

Kita sering melewati jalan ini. Kau selalu menggenggam tanganku erat. Kau selalu merangkulku dikeramaian dan membuat orang lain kagum dan iri kepada kita. Kau tiba-tiba menciumku di depan banyak orang. Saat itu aku malu sekali dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahku tepat didadamu. Kau lebih suka mengajakku berkencan dengan berjalan kaki daripada menaiki mobil. Katamu, berjalan kaki itu agar kita lebih sehat dan tidak menimbulkan rasa malas.

Kita sering berkencan di kafe favorit kita. Kau suka sekali memesan _iced americano_ dan aku akan memesan _green tea frappe_. Di kafe ini, kita akan membicarakan _games_ terbaru, hewan yang ingin aku pelihara, kelucuan keluarga kita, dan juga sesekali kita bergosip. Jangan salah sangka, laki-laki juga bisa bergosip. Konyol memang, tapi itulah kita. Kau memandangku dengan tatapan memuja saat aku sedang bercerita. Kau tertawa keras sekali saat aku melemparkan sebuah lelucon. Padahal saat aku melemparkan lelucon itu kepada sahabat-sahabatku, mereka akan tertawa kecil dan berkata _"Leluconmu sangat kuno sekali, Renjun-ah. Tetapi aku menghargaimu." Aku akan mengenang kafe ini sebagai tempat kencan kita._

Aku tahu waktu ini akan datang. Kau mengajakku bertemu di kafe favorit kita jam enam sore dan memintaku menunggu jika kau datang terlambat. Aku sudah berada di kafe tepat jam enam. Perasaanku tidak enak dan aku terus berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku menunggu selama tiga puluh menit dan kau belum datang juga. Tepat jam tujuh, kau datang dengan ekspresi datar. Tidak ada binar yang selalu kau perlihatkan saat akan menemuiku. Aku sudah was-was daritadi. Aku juga tidak berhenti mengucapkan doa di dalam hatiku. Dan saat kau sudah duduk di hadapanku, kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak terucap darimu keluar dan langsung menusuk hatiku dalam. Sedalam lautan yang paling dalam di dunia.

 _Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku sudah menemukan yang lebih baik. Jadi, sampai jumpa._

 ** _-In The Same Place-_**

Aku berjalan di suatu tempat dan secara tidak sengaja aku mendengar sebuah lagu. Ah, aku jadi teringat denganmu. Pelukan hangatmu, senyuman tampanmu, cumbuanmu, cintamu. Aku jadi rindu semuanya. Hey, apa kabar? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau bahagia? Apa kau masih mencintaiku? Apa kau sudah menemukan penggantiku? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja dan bahagia dengan kehidupanmu yang baru.

Ketika aku memakan permen kapas yang dulu sering kita makan bersama, aku tiba-tiba saja teringat padamu. Permen kapas ini lebih manis bila kita makan bersama. Sekarang, permen kapas ini terasa tidak terlalu manis karena tidak ada kau disisiku. Aku juga teringat, dulu kau suka permen kapas yang berwarna biru dan aku suka permen kapas yang berwarna merah muda. Penjual permen kapas itu sampai terkagum-kagum dengan kami. Bahkan, penjual permen kapas itu sampai memberikan kami satu permen kapas besar berbentuk hati dan berwarna ungu. Saat penjual permen kapas itu bertanya kepadaku setelah sekian lama tidak membeli permen kapas ini, _'Dimana kekasihmu itu?'_ Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan membawa dua permen kapas berwarna biru dan merah muda setelah membayarnya.

Ketika aku melewati jalan yang dulu sering kita lewati bersama, aku tiba-tiba saja teringat padamu. Dulu kau selalu menggenggam tanganku. Dulu kau selalu merangkulku erat saat kita melewati kerumunan orang. Aku juga ingat, kau menciumku di depan banyak orang dan sekarang aku jadi lebih suka berjalan kaki. Ya, aku berjalan kaki sendiri tanpa adanya kau. Jalan ini sudah berbeda sekali dengan yang dulu. Dulu banyak sekali pohon-pohon yang dihias menggunakan lampu warna-warni, sekarang semua sudah usang dan sepi. Seperti kau yang pergi dari hatiku yang semula berwarna cerah, sekarang menjadi gelap.

Saat ini, kita berdua berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal. Melihat ke arah lain dan berjalan di jalan yang berbeda. Ketika aku melewati kafe yang sering kita datangi dulu aku jadi teringat denganmu lagi. Aku melihat kilas balik saat kita berada di dalam kafe itu dulu. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku ingin membuang perasaan ini, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Kau selalu terlintas dibenakku. Kau seperti memori yang permanen di otakku. Kau tidak bisa hilang dari ingatanku. Aku sangat frustasi. Dan juga lelah. Lelah akan semua ini. Sempat terpikirkan kalau aku harus mengakhiri hidupku. Tapi, hidupku bukan seperti drama-drama itu. Aku harus mengejar mimpiku sampai tercapai dan melupakan semuanya.

 ** _-In The Same Place-_**

Dibawah langit yang sama, di waktu yang sama, dan di tempat yang sama pula kita memandang langit yang indah. Langit adalah kesukaan kita. Aku bermimpi, nanti kita akan menikah dan aku hamil dan melahirkan anak perempuan yang sangat menggemaskan dan aku akan memberi nama _Haneul_ yang berarti langit. Mungkin saja kau sudah bertemu dengan orang lain dan sudah lupa denganku. Kau sudah memiliki orang yang lebih dewasa daripada aku. Kau sudah menemukan orang yang lebih baik daripada aku. Aku jadi senang kalau itu benar, dan juga _hancur_. Saat aku sedang mengingat memori-memori tentang kita, aku mendengar ada yang membunyikan bel apartmentku. Aku langsung berjalan ke pintu dengan jantungku yang berdebar-debar tak karuan. Berharap yang datang adalah kau. Setelah aku membuka pintu, kukira itu kau tetapi seorang yang sangat aku kenal. Dia Na Jaemin. Jaemin adalah sahabat baikku yang sekarang sedang menatapku dengan pandangan iba dan aku mempersilahkan Jaemin untuk masuk ke rumahku.

Aku menatap Jaemin heran. Jaemin menunduk dan menatap sepatunya. Jaemin terdiam sangat lama setelah dia duduk di sofa. Aku bingung dengan sikap Jaemin yang tidak biasanya ini. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk membuat minuman dulu untuk Jaemin tetapi Jaemin tiba-tiba berkata,

"Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan berita yang akan aku katakan setelah ini?"

Aku pun terdiam. Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak dan aku duduk kembali di sofa.

"Ada undangan untukmu."

Renjun mengambil undangan berwarna cokelat muda itu. Renjun membuka undangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa dan membaca isi undangan itu.

 _Jeno Lee_

 _And_

 _Siyeon Park_

 _Joyfully invite you to share in their happiness as they unite in marriage_

 _On_

 _Friday, 23rd of March 2018_

 _At three o'clock in the afternoon_

Air mata Renjun jatuh perlahan-lahan. Jaemin yang melihat Renjun merasa tidak tega dan langsung menenangkan Renjun yang menangis hebat dipelukan Jaemin. Jaemin sebenarnya tidak mau mengantarkan undangan ini ke Renjun. Tetapi Jeno berkata bahwa mungkin Renjun sudah melupakan semuanya dan baik-baik saja. Ternayata Renjun belum bisa melupakan Jeno. Menurutnya, Jeno sangat egois hingga memberikan undangan pernikahannya ke Renjun. Saat sudah tenang, Renjun berkata,

"Aku akan tetap menghadiri pernikahan Jeno. Aku ingin melihat ia bahagia. Aku akan mencoba melepas Jeno perlahan-lahan dan melupakan semuanya."

Kata Renjun dengan senyumannya yang berusaha meyakinkan Jaemin. Jaemin yang melihat itu segera memeluk Renjun dengan erat. _Oh Tuhan, kau menurunkan malaikat yang sangat rapuh ini ke bumi. Aku janji akan menjaga sahabatku ini dengan sepenuh hatiku agar ia tidak hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya_ —batin Jaemin.

Kita masih sangat muda dulu dan belum mengerti apa itu cinta. Kita menganggap cinta itu hanya untuk kesenangan. Saat aku menghadiri pernikahanmu dengan orang yang kau cintai, aku mencoba untuk kuat dan terlihat tenang. Aku senang melihatmu bahagia. Aku senang melihat senyummu itu. Aku senang kau menggenggam erat tangan seseorang yang kau cintai itu. Aku melihatmu mencium bibir istrimu di altar dengan penuh cinta dan aku dengan sekuat tenaga tidak menumpahkan air mataku. Akhirnya kau mendapatkan seseorang yang pantas. Kau terlihat sangat mencintainya. Kau terlihat sangat menyayanginya. Seperti saat kau mencintai dan menyayangiku dulu.

 _Aku harap kamu bahagia, sekarang waktunya mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

 **-In The Same Place-**

 **Kita melewati jalan dimana tidak ada pilihan untuk berputar balik**

 **Sekarang kita tidak dapat bertemu lagi, kita menjadi orang asing sekarang**

 **Untuk dapat menemuimu**

 **Harus menghadapi kenyataan dimana cinta dan perpisahan itu tidak dapat dihindarkan**

 **Kita harus menerimanya, ya kan?**

END.

A/N:

Haiii~ ini ff remake yg aku buat sendiri di akun aku yg baekmochiii tp cast nya diganti jadi noren. Aku lg suka banget sm noren because mereka tuh sweet banget! Oiya, udh pada liat mv nya nct dream - we young? Suka sama mv nyaa lagunya bener-bener style aku sihxD jeno disitu ganteng bangetT.T renjunnya juga imutT.T yang mau kenalan sm aku, yuk follow twitter akuxD usernamenya sm kok kaya username ffn aku. So let's be friends! See ya in my next fanfic~


End file.
